Eso que ustedes tienen
by AlmaKingdom
Summary: Blaine esta devastado ya que ha destruido su utópica relación con Kurt al serle infiel. Pronto descubrirá que una relación se puede arruinar más aún cuando uno no esta en su mejor momento, pero sin embargo, Blaine luchará todo lo que sea necesario parar recuperar a su amado, y también, para solucionar unos problemas que se sumaran en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Espero que disfrutes de este fic y me hagas llegar tus críticas/comentarios :) Antes que nada, quiero aclarar un par de cosas: **

**Los personajes, así como el universo de este fanfic, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy (y creo que a Fox también). La trama es mía, nada más. **

**Hace mucho no escribo Fics, años en realidad, así que perdón por la cálidad de este primer capítulo y por su corta extensión. Prometo traer caps más largos y cada vez mejores con la ayuda del tiempo y tus críticas que en verdad, valoro mucho. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que te guste esta historia.**

Esa mañana el sol me despertó dándome directamente en el rostro y llenándome los ojos de ardor. La cortina azul marino que solía ser mi mejor escudo en los días soleados estaba tirada en el suelo y el soporte de esta parecía estar quebrado. Recordé entonces la tormenta de la noche anterior y lo primero que hice fue pensar en Kurt. ¿Cómo se encontraría él? ¿La tormenta le abría causado algún destrozo? Seguro que Un buen tercio de Ohio había sido destrozado aquella noche, y ni quería imaginarme que alguno de mis amigos hubiera salido lastimado. Pero Kurt, él era lo que me preocupaba. Me apuré a tomar mi celular y comencé a marcar su número, cuando lo recordé, y la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Kurt vivía en New York, lejos de la tormenta, lejos de mí, y eso venía a ser prácticamente lo mismo, ya que mi vida últimamente era un horrible y confuso remolino, donde todas las noches llovían lágrimas calientes y llenas de culpa que me destruían por completo. Suspiré. Kurt al menos estaba bien, y debía enfocarme en ello. Retuve las lágrimas, insultándome por ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en mí, cuando la víctima en realidad era Kurt, y comencé a prepararme para ir a clases. Yo le había sido infiel a Kurt, lo había engañado y destruido todo entre nosotros. No me correspondía ponerme en el lugar de la víctima, no a mí.

Otra mañana en Mckinley, otro día agotador por comenzar. Me dirigí hacia mi primera clase arrastrando los pies, estando atento por si me encontraba con alguien del coro, para verificar como estaban. Lamentablemente, no me encontré con nadie en los pasillos, pero si con Tina y Artie en mi clase de matemática. Al entrar y ver a mi amiga sonriendo mientras conversaba alegremente, mi cuerpo se destensó un poco y se llenó de calor.

-Hola chicos. –saludé sentándome junto a Tina. - ¿Cómo los trató la tormenta de anoche?

-Bien ¿Y tú? – contestó Tina rápidamente, a lo que me quedé un poco sorprendido observándola, con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro.

-Creo que Blaine se refiere a la tormenta Tina… No a como estas tu, aunque claro, tiene que ver con ello. – intervino Artie. – En mi caso, ningún daño grave, sólo las plantas de mi madre perecieron en una catástrofe digna de compararse con "Titanic".

-Lamento oír eso. – dije, sin prestar mucha atención. - ¿Y qué tal tu, Tina? Ningún daño provocado por la tormenta?

-No, por suerte estoy sana y salva, y también lo están todas mis plantas y pertenencias. – bromeó. – Lo que no sé es sobre los demás, sólo sé de Rachel que tuvo que desconectarse rápidamente anoche mientras teníamos nuestra videollamada, se ve que primero llegó la tormenta a New York… -Tina se interrumpió cuando el profesor ingresó al aula. – Y luego aquí.

Asentí y me dedique a sacar mis cuadernos, repasando lo último que me había dicho Tina. Las palabras parecían causar efecto lentamente en mi mente. Me quedé observando mis manos mientras acomodaba mis útiles, mientras las palabras cobraban un significado cuando mis neuronas por fin hacían sinapsis.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté acaloradamente, llamando la atención de Tina. - ¿Me estás diciendo que la tormenta llegó a New York?

-Sssi, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Blaine? – me miró sorprendida. – Oh… estoy segura de que Kurt se encuentra bien.

-No estas segura de nada, ni siquiera sabes si Rachel sigue viva, o que…

-Creo que estas exagerando, lo máximo que les debe haber sucedido es quedarse sin luz e internet, no te preocupes. – susurró, tratando de aliviarme y a su vez, procurando que el profesor siguiera distraído contestando preguntas de los empollones de la clase, sin fijarse en nosotros.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? – me sobresalté. Tina tenía una actitud muy desconsiderada y egoísta, y mi humor, mi humor se había desvanecido y yo parecía ser otra persona. - ¿Oíste las noticias anoche? ¿Viste los destrozos de camino a clase? ¿Acaso solo piensas en ti misma? ¿Te crees que no pasó nada solo porque tú no te viste perjudicada?

-Lo siento Blaine, tienes razón, no te pregunté si sufriste algún percance con todo esto, lo siento, es que no te veías con cara de haber sufrido ningún problema. – se disculpó levantando la voz. A estas alturas, Artie ya nos observaba con el ceño fruncido desde el banco de adelante y el profesor nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras un silencio incomodo se iba extendiendo de a poco en el aula. Evidentemente, n habíamos controlado adecuadamente la situación.

-No, no… no me refería a eso. – susurré. – No tuve problemas con la tormenta, es sólo que pensar que Kurt se vio en peligro.. y yo no estuve allí, Tina… Nunca estoy, soy una mierda. – la miré. Tenía el rostro colorado y sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, observándome nerviosos. –Lo siento, perdón por tratarte así, justamente a ti.

-No hay problema Blaine, lo siento, perdón por ser tan egoísta… Es que últimamente pienso en muchas cosas. – se disculpó, apartando la vista de mi, y poniendo su atención en la clase, el profesor estaba comenzando a hablar sobre el tema del día; función cuadrática.

Luego de una hora de números sin sentido, ecuaciones irresolubles, y miles y miles de pensamientos violentos y deprimentes vagando por mi mente, Tina me lanzó un pedacito de hoja doblada, que, con su mala puntería, fue a parar directo al suelo.

-¿De en serio? - me quejé. – Estas al lado mío y lo tiras al suelo… Te regalaré un poco de coordinación para tu cumpleaños. – ella se rió, aunque me reprendí mentalmente por hacer ese tipo de chistes cargados de amargura y para nada propios de mi.

Me estiré disimuladamente en mi asiento y tomé el papel. Estaba hecho un bollo, era de color rosado y suave al tacto. Inmediatamente me recordó a Kurt y a sus anotaciones pegadas por toda su habitación, recordándose a si mismo lavar ropa, comprar cremas y ese tipo de cosas, propias de kurt. Otra vez mi mente volvía a Kurt, y no podía dejar de preocuparme pensando en que el la estaba pasando mal. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacarme esos pensamientos molestos, y abrí el papel. Una carita sonriente me saludaba, y abajo había una anotación de tina:

"Hola! Estas cordialmente invitado a una super mega fiesta oriental al estilo Cohen-Chang este fin de semana, no te lo pierdas!

Volteé a ver a Tina, y ella se apresuró a explicarme, mientras guardaba sus cosas. La clase ya había acabado.

-Mis padres se van este fin de semana y me dejan con la casa sola, y como no tengo "amigas" amigas, y como tu pareces necesitarlo, pensé que podríamos tener una pijamada oriental, con sushi, palomitas, buenos musicales, y toda la comida chatarra que puedas desear. – sonrió. – A decir verdad no sé por qué lo llamo oriental, lo único que cumple con ese requisito es el sushi…

-Y tú. – agregué, riendo. – La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal lo que me propones, creo que me despejaría un poco, así que acepto.

Luego de la clase, decidí que lo mejor era intentar saber algo de mi ex novio, para poder continuar el día más tranquilo, así que marqué su número y lo llamé desde mi celular, escondiéndome detrás de una pared para que ningún profesor me regañara por ello. No tuve tiempo a ponerme nervioso mientras esperaba porque inmediatamente me contestó la casilla de mensajes. Enojado, y agotado por el día que sabía que se me venía encima, apagué el celular y me dirigí a mi próxima clase, esperando volver a encontrarme con Tina para distraerme un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Procederé a responder los comentarios:**

**IGinevre26: Hermosa de mi corazón me alegro que te guste espero que te guste más con el paso del tiempo. Pronto se vendran los caps largos, sólo teneme paciencia ya sabés que hace años no escribo fics. Estoy oxidadisima. **

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: Gracias por el comentario! Me super alegro de que te haya gustado. Sobre el término que usé, la verdad es que no es de mi lengua nativa, la verdad es que siempre uso español neutro pero en ese caso creo que quise decir algo que solo empollones, para mi gusto, lo expresaba. No sé, lo revisé para cambiarlo, pero sabelotodos no decía lo que yo quería decir (?) No sé si se entiende. Igual, muchisimas gracias por la crítica, voy a ser más cuidadosa de ahora en más :) Espero te guste este capítulo. **

**Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

* * *

Llegué a casa destrozado. Luego de haberme pasado toda la mañana preocupado y con el estómago vacío, ya que no tenía hambre a la hora del almuerzo, la clase de educación física llegó y me vi obligado a gastar las pocas energías que me quedaban en ella, así que al llegar a mi hogar, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme directamente al refrigerador y atacar lo primero que encontré. Afortunadamente encontré unas porciones de pizza fría que habían sobrado de la noche anterior y me contenté con ellas y un gran vaso de jugo de manzana. Quería distraerme un poco y comer mirando alguna película o serie de tv, pero primero debía sacarme el terror que me invadía el pecho de encima, y volver a intentar llamar a Kurt. Deposité en la mesa de la cocina mi tardío almuerzo y me apresuré a tomar mi teléfono y discar el número de Kurt. Mi corazón se alivio al escuchar el tono de llamada y no a la pesada contestadora. De inmediato me puse nervioso y se me lleno la boca se saliva, mientras sentía como poco a poco mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

-Hola. – su voz sonó algo fría y distante, pero eso no me importaba. ¿Estaba escuchándolo! Después de tanto tiempo sin oír su voz.

-¡Kurt! Que alivio, soy yo, Blaine… - comencé a decir atropelladamente. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿La tormenta no te afectó verdad?

-Hola Blaine, no, estoy bien. – murmuró. Parecía cansado, su voz dejaba entrever un dejo de fastidio. - ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, si, por suerte estoy bien, todos en el coro lo estamos…

-Me alegra oír eso. – me interrumpió. – Mira, lo siento, tengo que irme, Rachel me está llamando. Nos vemos. Cuídate.

Y colgó. Y entonces lo sentí, sentí que todo estaba roto nuevamente, que nada había cambiado, y que todo era mi culpa. Con una sensación amarga y acalorada inundando mi pecho, me acerqué a la mesa y arranqué el mantel con todas mis fuerzas, lanzando al suelo así todo lo que había encima. Nada me importaba. Había perdido a Kurt y siempre lo olvidaba, era un tonto al tener esperanza, Kurt ya no me quería, y hacia bien en hacerlo. Yo era basura. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comencé a arreglar el destrozo que había hecho en la cocina. La pizza estaba llena de pedazos de vidrio incrustados en ella, por lo que la lancé a la basura, y al cabo subí a mi habitación con el estómago aún vació. No me importaba. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho no hacía notar ningún otro dolor, mi estomago retorciéndose no era nada comparado con todo lo que se removía en mi mente en ese momento.

* * *

_POV Tina_

Mi vida era un mar de emociones y sentimientos complicados para entender de buenas a primeras. Lo único que sabía es que mi corazón apenas podía sobrevivir día a día con lo poco que se contentaba, es que claro, Blaine apenas me miraba, pero cuando lo hacía, mi mundo se llenaba de color rosa y estrellas, y podía sentir una autentica sensación de felicidad en mi interior cuando él me hablaba y me sonreía con esa hermosa boca suya. Por eso, esa mañana al despertar, estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado.

Me dirigí a McKinley con mi actitud habitual, debía mantener la calma, por más que los nervios me carcomieran por dentro. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio y me dirigía a mi primera clase del día, las manos me sudaban en tan solo pensar ver a Blaine y llevar a cabo mi plan. Era bastante simple, pero a su vez, demasiado complejo de pensarlo, de llevarlo a cabo.

-Hola Tina. – me saludó Marley, apareciendo de la nada y dándome un susto de muerte. Ese día lucia una de sus típicas faldas demasiado hippies para mi gusto y un suéter naranja para nada envidiable. - ¿Nos vemos hoy en el almuerzo?

-Claro, los veré ahí. – respondí alegremente, o tratando de hacerlo.

Sin prestarle mucha más atención a mi compañera del coro, desaparecí de los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos e ingresé a la clase de español, con el profesor Schue. La verdad es que realmente odiaba esa materia y muchísimo más el español, pero el profesor Schue nos hacía pasar un buen rato en sus clases, y aunque nadie lo digiera, era obvio que él era más indulgente con sus alumnos del coro. No bien comenzada la clase intente sumergirme en ella y distraerme un poco, pero no lo logré. Ese día le pediría a Blaine, el mismísimo Blaine Anderson, que me acompañara al baile que se desarrollaría en dos semanas. No temía que el me rechazara, claro, seguro aceptaría mi petición, pero, ¿bajo qué términos? Quería tener esperanza pero se me hacía imposible. Blaine era gay, y yo, yo era una estúpida alma solitaria e insoportable persona, además de ser mujer, claro. Como si el hecho de la orientación sexual de mi amor platónico no fuera suficiente como para devastar cualquier mínima esperanza que pudiera yo tener, debía sumarle a todo esto lo deprimido y sufrido que se encontraba Blaine últimamente, ante la pérdida de Kurt.

En fin, por eso estaba decidida a hacerlo, debía probar suerte y comprobar si Blaine me correspondería o si todo sería un fracaso, e invitarlo al baile era el primer paso. El segundo… el segundo me llenaba el pecho de una horrible sensación de culpa al pensarlo. Mi cuerpo me decía que ese paso estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

* * *

_POV Blaine_

No bien llegué al comedor de McKinley me dirigí tres veces más rápido de lo normal al mostrador de comidas, donde pronto conseguí tres porciones de una tarta de aroma sospechoso, un flan con caramelo y un jugo de manzana. Ese almuerzo podría considerarse desaforado para alguien como yo, un chico menudo y un tanto obsesionado con la comida y su cuerpo, pero ese día realmente lo necesitaba. La noche anterior no había comido nada de cena y por quedarme dormid, tampoco había desayunado. Tenía el pequeño temor de desmayarme, ya que con cada movimiento brusco que hacia mis ojos me mostraban una pantalla blanca que de a poco se iba aclarando. Mi presión estaba bajísima.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos lo más tranquilamente que pude y me senté en una mesa donde Artie, Unique y Marley comían y conversaban alegremente. Solo por esta vez, decidí no meterme en la conversación y limitarme solo a saludarlos y a comer. Al primer bocado sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, y si bien la tarta era de atún, lo que explicaba su extraño aroma, yo sentía que consumía un dulce y cálido oro fundido.

-Wou, alguien tiene hambre chicos. – murmuró Unique, riendo. – Es extraño que se trate de ti justamente, Blaine.

Mi boca estaba llena así que decidí no contestar. Repuse una sonrisa a modo de respuesta mientras volvía a hincar los dientes en mi tarta.

-Lo más raro es que este comiendo con tanta pasión esa tarta… Nunca nadie la consume, mamá me ha dicho que los enlatados de McKinley no son muy buenos. – dijo Marley, captando mi atención. Bebí un poco de jugo para bajar la tarta.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes. – comenté, molesto, pero tratando de esconderlo. – ¡Acabo de terminar la segunda porción!

-Bueno, no creo que te haga daño, mi madre nunca serviría algo que pudiese dañar a los estudiantes… - repuso, sonriendo. – Aunque ya sabes, mejor prevenir que curar.

Suspiré y comencé a atacar mi flan mientras los demás se sumergían en una conversación profunda sobre el baile que se acercaba, vestidos, temáticas y demás cosas que me podrían interesar en un día normal, pero no en aquel. No me interesaba nada que simulara lo romántico, nada que apelara al romance, sólo quería comer, dormir, y vivir, sin dolor, sin penas.

-Hola chicos. – saludo una particular voz. – Hola Blaine. – era Tina.

-Hola Tina. – saludé, con más alegría e la voz. Últimamente Tina se había convertido en una muy buena amiga mía, y su compañía me llenaba de algo dulce y alegre que hacía tiempo no sentía. ¿Todo en orden?

-Si, si. – se sentó a mi lado y depositó una bandeja con una botella de agua y un plato de ensalada encima, algo que me pareció muy poco alimento, incluso para Tina Cohen Chang – No me ha ido muy bien en clase y me he retrasado un poco este día. – comentó.

-Y no te seguirá yendo bien si comes tan poco. – afirmé señalando su pobre almuerzo.

-No le hagas caso Tina, Blaine el glotón Warbler ha estado un poco comilón el día de hoy. – añadió Unique, casi sacándome de mis casillas. Si bien yo sabía, el a veces se devoraba pizzas enteras en el almuerzo y nadie le decía nada. ¿Cuál era su problema? Increíblemente me contuve de responderle y conseguí ignorar su comentario.

-Eso es muy poco Tina, ¿Te estás cuidando para algo en especial?

-O para alguien especial… - Unique nuevamente. Tina le hechó una mirada asesina, y yo sonreí. Alguien debía ponerlo en su sitio.

-Si, Blaine, veras se acerca el baile y hay un vestido que realmente quiero usar, así que estoy preparándome para él. Es rojo y brillante, es divino. – confesó, clavando un tenedor en su ensalada, mientras la observaba con asco.

-Me gustaría verlo entonces. – dije.

-Oh, bueno, - comenzó ella. Poco a poco la mesa se llenó de silencio, pero yo me di cuenta un poco tarde. – Puedes verlo. ¿Iras al baile?

-Oh, no lo sé, ni siquiera lo he pensado, no estoy de humor para ello…

-Vamos Blaine, será divertido. Me gustaría ir contigo, si quieres, claro… - dijo con una voz llena de seguridad y con unos ojos que delataban su evidente nerviosismo.

Debo decir que me lo pensé bastante, pero no podía decirle que no a Tina, además, el baile sonaba divertido si me la imaginaba a ella y a ese vestido rojo que, definitivamente, yo quería ver.

-Está bien, sólo porque me lo pides tú. – accedí, con una sonrisa. – Esperemos que no me encuentre demasiado amargado para ese día.


End file.
